gumballfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Maravilloso Mundo de Elmore
El Maravilloso Mundo de Elmore (The Amazing World of Elmore en Estados Unidos) es una canción interpretada por unos Objetos y Animales en el episodio "El Mundo". Letra 'Primera Parte' |-| Letra en Español = Balón: ¡Aquí! Tapa de Alcantarilla: ¡Acá! Árboles Malvados: De por allá! Cepillo de Dientes: En todas partes nos verás! Semáforos: En la calle nos verás! Sofá: En tu sofá! Bacterias: Debajo de él! Pescados: En la tienda nos verás! Pantalones: Y más limpios cada vez! Espectaculares: Maravilloso mundo de Elmore! Bacteria: Un resfriado te darémos! Dólar: Todos me prefieren a mí! Sapo: Y ahora quién me besará? Disco: No se que sigo haciendo aquí! Pluma: '' Yo te ayudo a escribir!'' Pluma: Y deja de morderme ya! Calcetín 1: Compras de par en par! Calcetín 2: Y tú a mí no me encontrarás! Planetas: Nos gusta dar muchas vueltas! Cerebro de Gumball: Yo trato y no aprendo! Regadera: Estoy aquí para mantenerte límpio! Almohada: Me gusta escuchar tus sueños! Criaturas: *Ruidos* Lentes: Mucho más que puedes ver! Letrero de Bus: ¡¿Qué no ves al caminar?! Cubiertos: ¡Amar! Huevos y Tocino: ¡Reír! Toma Eléctrica: ¡Llorar! Todos: ¡Todo esto y más hacemos en el maravilloso mundo de Elmore! |-| Letra en Ingles = Balón: Look up! Tapa de Alcantarilla: Look down! Árboles Malvados: Look all around! Cepillo de Dientes: We are all over this whole town! Semáforos: You can find us on the street! Sofá: In your house! Bacterias: Under your seat! Pescados: We are also in your store! Pantalones: We are cleaner than before! Espectaculares: In the amazing world of Elmore! Bacteria: We are here to give you flu! Dólar: People like me more than you! Sapo: I'm still waiting to be kissed. Disco: I don't know why I still exist! Pluma: I am here to help you write! Pluma: Not just here for you to bite! Calcetín 1: Always buy us by the pair! Calcetín 2: You won't find me anywhere! Planetas: We like to turn and turn and turn! Cerebro de Gumball: I try hard but never learn! Regadera: I am here to keep you clean. Almohada: '' I like to listen to your dreams!'' Criaturas: *Ruidos* Lentes: There's more to us than meets the eye! Letrero de Bus: Try to look when you go by! Cubiertos: We love! Huevos y Tocino: We laugh! Toma Eléctrica: We cry! Todos: We do all of this and more, 'cos we're the amazing world of Elmore! 'Segunda Parte' |-| Letra en Español = Lata de Soda: Ahora sabes más de nosotros! Guantes: Es tiempo de decir adiós! Ojos de Gumball: Espero que nos veas bién! Meteorito: Así que hasta la próxima! Sr. Abrazos: Dejen de saludar! Todos: ¡Nos encántara volverte a ver en el maravilloso mundo de Elmore! Daisy: ¡AH! |-| Letra en Ingles = '''Lata de Soda:' So now you know a little more about us! Guantes: But now it's time to wave goodbye! Ojos de Gumball: We hope we've opened up your eyes! Meteorito: So please next time, when you stop by! Sr. Abrazos: Say hi and don't be shy! Todos: We would love to see you all in the amazing world of Elmore! Curiosidades *Cuando se muestran escenas de todos los Objetos/Animales de Elmore, se pude dar referencia a episodios anteriores como: **Cuando aparece la Tapa de Alcantarilla ("El Tercero") **Cuando aparece los Árboles Malvados ("El Día de Campo") **Cuando aparecen los Semáforos ("El Internet") **Cuando aparecen los Pescados ("La Hojita") **Cuando aparecen las Bacterias ("El Virus") **Cuando aparece el Dólar ("El Beso") **Cuando aparece el Disco ("El DVD" y "El Pony") **Cuando aparece una Pluma ("La Banana") **Cuando aparecen unos Calcetínes ("El Calcetín") **Cuando aparecen unos Planetas ("La Deuda" y "El Fin") **Cuando aparece el Cerebro de Gumball ("El Genio" y "El Pueblerino") **Cuando aparecen las Criaturas del Bosque ("El Día de Campo") **Cuando aparece la Toma Eléctrica ("Los Decepcionados") **Cuando aparece los Ojos de Gumball ("La Foto") **Cuando aparece el Sr. Abrazos ("La Cita") *Una de las Criaturas del Bosque se parece al dinosaurio Sr. Gus, un personaje de la serie "Tio Grandpa". Ver También Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temporada 2